Drop-on-demand inkjet printers may include one of various types of actuators to cause ink droplets out of a printhead nozzles. Thermal inkjet printers, for example, may use inkjet printheads with heating element actuators that vaporize ink, or other print fluid, inside ink-filled chambers to create bubbles that force ink droplets out of the printhead nozzles. In at least some of these printheads, the actuators may be disposed on a substrate in proximity to a corresponding nozzle.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.